Generally, distributed system service applications are hosted in cloud computing systems (across various nodes) and are intended primarily to share resources to achieve efficiency in a converged infrastructure of shared services. The distributed system infrastructure is associated with a tenant. The tenant refers to the customer/company (e.g., owner of service application) and/or the service-application components (e.g., tenant infrastructure or tenancy) associated to the customer/company. The service applications are often divided into portions that include a group of service-application components that include nodes (e.g., physical machines and virtual machines) of one or more data centers. Inevitably, service-application components of one or more instances of the service application fail and needs a fault recovery action to restore the service-application component. Often, the host—provider of the service application distributed system—takes fault recovery actions that affect the tenant. The impact to the tenant may include, among other things, unexpected disruption to the service application because the failure and subsequent host fault recovery actions are not intelligently communicated or coordinated between the host and the tenant.